


His Forever

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: 50, F/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500, Words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: This is a 50 word series I have been doing over at my old page Sevensmommy. If you love Danny/Linda this is for you but if you just want to bash them or Linda then please don’t waste either of our times thanks in advance.
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about 15 drabbles out of 50 done so every time I update this it will be with 5 drabble chapters at a time.

Danny can remember the first time he kissed Linda like it was yesterday. They were standing at the beach he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her and she smiled at him and then after having been on 3 dates Danny knew he had better kiss her he might lose her to someone else and that was when he leaned in and kissed her. It was the best kiss he ever had and still to this day can’t get that moment out of his mind. It is memories like that one that is keeping him hang on as he sits by Linda’s side in the hospital after they found her as the only survivor of the plane crash.


	2. Beautiful

Linda would often ask Danny how he could still think she was beautiful and he would just how can I. That always make her smile and she knew she would make it back to someone of her old self sometime soon.


	3. Numb

Danny had never felt so numb as he did the day he got the call that Linda’s plane went down. He couldn’t get to the hospital fast enough. It was the day of his life but when he finally there and saw for himself that she was still alive and he could finally breathe and let the numbness disappear.


	4. Final

Final

It was final Linda was finally coming home and Danny couldn’t be more happy about it. He wanted to take a month off but Linda wouldn’t let him cause she knows it would drive him crazy with that much time off which would then drive her crazy. No a week was more than enough time to be home with her.


	5. Summer Time (Writer’s Choice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed these first 5 and I will try and get the next 5 out soonish I just wanted to have more done so I don’t leave anyone who likes this hanging for too long.

Danny can remember the first time he saw Linda was over the summer of their Junior year of high school. He spent most of the summer trying to get her to agree to go on a date with him and then the last weekend before school started back up she finally agreed and the rest as they say is history.


End file.
